


Have you not noticed?

by Black_Guppy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Guppy/pseuds/Black_Guppy
Summary: Cassia and Ancano are on a quest and camp for the night. A bit of light-hearted conversation takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Ancano & Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Ancano (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Ancano/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Ancano/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Have you not noticed?

It was a clear and starry night in the hold of Riften. The cold winds from the mountains had calmed down and allowed the sun to warm up the earth. Soothing warmth had collected in the valleys around the fishing town, allowing its inhabitants to forget about their troubles for a while. There was an atmosphere of joy and frolic in the summer air, talk and excitement about bonfires and late-night mead by the lake always the topic of the next conversation. 

Several hours after the mid of night, most fires had died out. Smoke rose from the larger ones, while small fires were barely still warm. The revellers were, by now, fast asleep in their – or someone else’s – beds. Only on a small headland surrounded by lush trees, hidden behind green bushes, there was a small bonfire next to two tiny tents. Every now and then, sparks would shoot up from the fire like torchbugs. A few empty bottles surrounded it; the first ones placed carefully not too far away, the later ones thrown away with disregard. Sounds of a muffled conversation made their way over the dark water and once in a while, laughter would disrupt the stillness of the night. 

Two figures sat close to the flames, each with a half-filled bottle of some beverage in their hands. There was distance between them, enough for another person to fit. Yet it was clear by the placement of the furs around the fire that initially, there had been a much wider distance between them. 

“So”, Cassia inquired, dragging out the word, “why do you thing Urag sent us both to get that stupid book for him?” 

The altmer next to her huffed. 

“Maybe he thought you’d bring back another dangerous ancient artefact if not supervised?”

The woman raised her eyebrow. 

“Oof, no need to bring –“ She hiccuped. “No need to bring Saarthal into this.” 

“He would not send me on a journey so far from the college if he didn’t deem it of the importantest – most important – priority.” Ancano tried to hide the effects of their drinks, but it was of little success. He could not remember how many bottles they had emptied over the last hours. Not that he cared much. There was a lightness in his head he didn’t feel often with all his duties and work surrounding him. Right now, a musing conversation about something as indifferent as the old orc’s motives was just what he needed.

“Maybe”, Cassia teased, “he just wants some peace and quiet from Nyria’s swooning over you by sending the subject of her affections away.” 

Ancano frowned. “She swoons over me?”

Cassia chuckled. If she was honest to herself, she couldn’t blame Nyria – there was something about the Thalmor that intrigued her. The way he strut around the college as if he owned the place, his absolute control over his undoubtedly strong magic, not to mention his looks. Cassia rolled her eyes at herself. A bottle less and she wouldn’t be having these thoughts, of course. Never. She shifted in her seat, clutching her drink more tightly.

“For someone reporting to the Thalmor you’re not very perceptive, are you?” Despite her wide grin, there was a challenge in that statement. Cassia knew she’d never say such a daring thing under any different circumstances. 

A smirk formed on Ancano’s face. That’s why he liked the new student so much. She was bold, sometimes almost reckless, not only in action but also in conversation. Not many would have ventured deeper into the ruins of Saarthaal instead of waiting for backup. Not many would challenge a Thalmor agent directly like this, drunk or not. He bit his lip and considered his next move. 

“If I’m so inobservant”, he turned his head to face her and was surprised to find that the little space between them had somehow vanished, “then how come I’ve noticed your little glances at the college? The looks you send my way when you think nobody is watching you? How you somehow always end up standing only few steps away from me during the lectures?” 

Cassia felt her heart beat faster. Her cheeks were burning and she heard her blood rushing in her ears. 

“Oh gods, Ancano, please don’t –“

“Please don’t what, my dear?” He was toying with her. She squirmed in her seat; clearly she had not expected the conversation to develop in this way. Oh, how he would love to keep her like that, her strong and assertive facade falling away, revealing an almost shy personality – but he did not want her to be uncomfortable. 

“I –“ Cassia began, eyes shifting away from his face to the fire, “I did not want to make you uncomfortable with my advances. Let’s not make things complicated and please just forget this happened?”

Ancano raised his hand, gently touching her cheek and directing her gaze back at him. “If that’s what you want, then we can both return to out individual tents and continue our journey tomorrow. But it seems, I’m not the inobservant one here.” She looked up at him, puzzled. Ancano continued. “Have you not noticed how I met your gaze? How I try not to stare when you enter the room, how I attempt to hold my posture when I hear your wonderful voice? Since I first saw you I wanted to be close to you, to spend time with you, discuss the mechanics of magic and hear your opinions on politics and joke and laugh with you –“ 

Cassia’s firm grip on his arm interrupted him. She didn’t say a word, and for a moment, they shared a look deep into each others eyes, exchanging sentiments that could not be expressed with words. Ancano’s fingers were still lingering on her cheek. Now he traced them down under her chin, softly raising her face while lowering his, and placed a hesitant kiss on her lips. She tasted of honey and wildness. Lingering close, he looked into her eyes again, and kissed her once more. 

With one hand on his arm, Cassia moved her other hand to the back of his head, tugging on the long blond hair to pull him closer. His kiss felt like the prickle of spiced wine on her lips. When their tongues met, Cassia thought her heart would jump out of her chest. His large hand moved up and down her back, pulling her towards him until their bodies were pressed as closely together as possible. She could only wonder how those long fingers would feel grabbing her waist, cupping her breast, moving inside of her – 

Suddenly, the linen dress she had been wearing under her armour felt too hot, too much, and she wanted nothing but to get out of it. Panting, Cassia broke away from the kiss and began to tug at the fabric, but Ancano grabbed her wrist.

“Are you sure?” 

“More than anything.”

He closed the distance between them and kissed her again, even more heatedly. One of his hands wandered under her gown, while the other tugged at the garment to get her out of it. Cassia’s fingers opened the buttons on his robe, never breaking their kiss for long. Her hands were shaking. As he pulled her dress over her head, goose bumps erupted all over her skin.  
Ancano looked at her, drawing in a heavy breath as he admired her almost naked form. 

“You are gorgeous”, he whispered. With nothing but her underwear covering her, Cassia returned to opening his robes.

“Why are there so many buttons”, she muttered. Ancano laughed, and it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. In this moment, all the rigidness and seriousness of the Thalmor was gone. It felt as if there were only their true selves – no dragonborn and agent, only a man and women in the heat of passion. 

“Trust me, I ask myself the same question right now”, Ancano answered, assisting her in opening the robe. Only seconds later, he stood before her in only his trousers, stretching out a hand to help Cassia to her feet. As she took it, he pulled her up, catching her. With one hand she steadied herself by holding onto his chest, while the other gripped his strong arm. Again he kissed her, this time more slowly, deeply. Gently, he directed her towards one of the tents. 

“Lie down”, Ancano instructed her. Cassia relaxed into the soft furs of his bedroll – clearly, the Thalmor equipped their agents with much more comfortable travel gear than the college. A moment later, the altmer crawled into the tent. His now naked form hovered over her. He lowered his head to place another kiss on her swollen lips, and then moved to plant kisses on her cheek, her earlobe, her neck and just above her collarbone. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as Ancano untied her bra, exposing her breasts to the night air. From outside, she could still hear the fire.

With one hand, Ancano cupped her breast, while continuing to lick and kiss her skin, sometimes taking it between his teeth to bite gently. He circled around her areola, teasing her, blowing onto the wet skin and moving closer and closer to her nipple until it was hard. Then, he licked it with one long stroke of his tongue. Cassia’s nerves were on fire. She arched her back to get more of that delicious feeling. Following her request, Ancano licked it again, this time stronger. His hand wandered to her other breast to massage her nipple while he kissed and sucked the other one. Sparks of pleasure travelled through Cassia’s body, setting her blood aflame and sending shockwaves between her legs. Her sighs and gasps filled the air inside the tent and she could not hold back another moan as Ancano moved lower, kissing her stomach, tracing the sides of her waist with feather light touch. 

His mouth kissed the inside of her thighs as his hand ghosted over her underpants, a gentle but firm motion. Cassia could feel his hot breath as he moved closer to her centre. 

“Ancano, please”, she whispered.

His smile was almost audible. As he moved the fabric to the side, his mouth met her hot mound. Ancano licked at her wetness as if it was ambrosia, tasting her and swirling his tongue over her repeatedly. Cassia’s hands clutched the furs surrounding her. His tongue moved up and down her slit, and when he found her sweet spot, a her legs tightened for a split second. Repeating the movement, Ancano drew small moans from her. One hand flung from the furs to his head, tangling in his hair, pulling him closer. Ancano understood and started sucking her clitoris, softly at first, then with more force. His left hand moved up to massage Cassia’s nipple while the other started tracing her entrance. Her breath came ragged and as she felt his finger pushing into her, she drew in a heavy breath. The stretching sensation as his digit moved into her was delicious. When he curled his finger towards him and moved it, Cassia almost cried out. A wave of pleasure washed over her, making her head spin and her nerves sing. Faster and faster he moved his finger, all the while hitting that sweet spot inside of her. A familiar tightness built up inside of her, tension growing until it was ready to snap, just one more touch from him, just one more – 

“Yes, oh gods yes”, she moaned, “no don’t stop –“

Ancano pulled out his hand from between her legs and kissed her thigh again before crawling up to face her. Cassia sat up, meeting his gaze for a second before closing the distance between them and pulling him into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced and her hands gripped onto his arms. They were almost twice the size of hers, trained and muscled. The feeling of his naked, hot skin under her touch amplified the throbbing sensation between her legs. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Ancano pushed her back onto the furs, lowering himself with her. Cassia could feel his erection on the inside of her thigh, hard and eager. With a swift movement of his hips, Ancano lined himself up with her entrance, pushing into her slowly while never breaking the kiss. Cassia moaned, and he stopped, giving her a moment to adjust to his large size. 

“Gods, you feel like heaven around me”, he whispered.

Slowly, Ancano withdrew his hips, only to enter her wetness once more, this time with deeper and more forcefully. Cassia gasped in pleasure. He repeated the movement, speeding up and thrusting faster. Every push built her arousal, eliciting gasps and moans and little cries of pleasure. Just as she felt close to her completion, Ancano stopped again, rising up to kneel and lifting her legs to wrap them around his shoulders. 

In this new position, Cassia could admire his naked form: The well-toned, golden chest, strong arms and broad shoulders, and a thin line of hair that led from below his navel to where their bodies met. Images of her on her knees in front of him came to her mind, his hard cock deep in her mouth, his large hand holding her head in place – so many things she wanted to do with him and him to do with her. But there would be time for that. 

As he hoisted her hips up, he thrusted into her in a different angle, one that made her see stars and cry out. 

“Oh yes that’s it, right there”, she encouraged him. 

Her lips were parted, short breath escaping them into the hot summer air. A thin coat of sweat covered her skin. As he sped up his movements, she moaned again. The tip of his cock met her sweet spot harder and harder. His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed himself into her again and again. She could feel him getting close to the edge, could feel his cock swelling inside of her, his thrusts getting more and more fast and erratic. Heat gathered in her chest, in her stomach, inside her whole body, she felt as if there was nothing besides that all-engulfing pleasure, making her walls tense up and clench and her body sing – 

One more snap of his hips, and Cassia fell over the edge. Her walls tensed up, rhythmically contracting and releasing around Ancano’s cock inside of her. With a loud moan, Ancano followed, her pleasure making him explode. Waves of lust travelled through their bodies, heads spinning and gasping for air. Ancano collapsed next to her, snaking one arm under her neck to rest her head on his chest as they came down from their heights of pleasure.

The air inside the tent was heavy from the smell of their lust, the diminishing bonfire outside, the heavy fragrance of the sweet summer flowers and filled with their panting. Cassia wasn’t sure how long they lay there, tracing lazy circles on the skin of the other, kissing and exchanging gazes and kissing again. After a while, Ancano broke the silence.

“Whatever his reasons, I hope Urag sends us on another book run again soon.”

Cassia smiled. “It was certainly much more enjoyable then expected.” 

Ancano placed another kiss on her lips and pulled her into an embrace. “Much more”, he whispered into her hair, “may there be many more.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
